Captured
by Shadow of Flame
Summary: Harry has been captured by Voldemort, who is intent on winning him over. Will Harry fight back? Or will Voldemort be left without resistance? Rated T in case


**This idea was completly random, and I have no idea when exactly it takes place. Warning: Use of torture, obviously. **

Voldemort opened the door to the cell and closed it behind him, locking it wordlessly. He then turned to the limp body lying against the wall.

Harry Potter struggled to his feet when he saw Voldemort. He had been captured the previous week, and so far hadn't been tortured, much. A few curses here, close to no food and water, as well as being shackled to the wall, but that was about it. But now, it seemed his luck was about to change.

"Welcome, Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you sooner, but I was busy with important matters," The Dark Lord said with fake welcome in his voice.

Harry snarled, "Cut to the point, Tom."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Do not refer to me by that despicable name, boy. Crucio." Harry fell to the ground, shaking from the curse, his jaw locked, not letting a sound threw. "Scream, boy. Let me here you scream." Harry refused, his jaw stayed locked. But after three minutes of agony, he relented, and let out a blood curling scream. Voldemort smiled manically, eating up the pain and suffering.

"Stop," Harry rasped out.

"It will stop, boy. All you must do is ask."

No. Harry thought. I will never. But a minute or two later, he rethought that. "Stop…..please…..stop….."

Voldemort's smile widened, "Yes, Potter?"

"Please….stop…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…beg…" Scream "….of…scream…..you…" Harry croaked.

Voldemort drew out the curse for a few more seconds, then ended it. Harry panted on the ground, then struggled to his feet once more. He would _not_ lie at Voldemort's feet.

"Stubborn boy. Surly you realize the only way to survive is to give in. Perhaps you need more persuasion. Imperio."

_Give in. _No. _Give in. _No. _Give in_. NO! In fourth year, when Harry had overcome the Impervious curse, he had been much stronger. But now, his force of will was still as strong, and he refused to give himself up to the bliss of the Unforgiveable. "NO!"

Voldemort hissed, "Foolish boy. Crucio."

Once again, Harry fell to the ground. He withered in pain, but kept his jaw locked for the first minute. Then he started screaming. Thirty seconds later, he was begging once more.

Voldemort halted the Unforgiveable, then snapped, "Stand up, Potter." Harry clamored to his feet slowly, raising his head definitely. "Humm…what now….Face the wall, Potter." Harry didn't move. "I said face the wall!" Voldemort mumbled something, and Harry felt a strange feeling in his head. "There, Confounded is much better." He applied a Sticking Charm to Harry's hands, and then the wall, and then vanished the boy's shirt. Harry wondered vaguely what was going to happen when he felt a sting on his back. Voldemort was whipping him.

To his already sore body, each lash felt ten times worse. At the fifth, he was screaming bloody murder, and by the tenth, he lost his voice. Voldemort paused, and mumbled a charm, further aggravating the lashes. Voldemort seemed to find delight in this, and repeated the process. Ten lashes, then a round of spells, ten lashes, spells, it went on.

Five minutes later, Harry's body gave way and he collapsed at Voldemort's feet. This seemed to make the Dark Lord even happier. Sounding bored, he cast Crucio once more. At first, Harry was too exhausted to do anything, but after a few minutes, was screaming.

"Please. No! Stop! Please! Stop!" Voldemort smiled, but continued with the spell. "Please! NO!"

"Imperio."

_Give in. Give in. The pain will end. Give in. It's the right choice .Give in. Just say yes. Give in._ This time, Harry was too weak to fight. The combined pain of three Crucatius, and the lashings was too much.

"Y…e…..y….yes….." Harry said amidst his screams.

Voldemort smiled, "Good. Very good. You see Harry? The pain has ended now that you've given up. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Harry just lay there.

"Yes what, boy?" Voldemort snapped, kicking the boy's limp form.

"Yes…" Harry began, "…my…lord…"

"Perfect. Get some sleep, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." The effects of the Impervious were still in place.

Voldemort unlocked the cell door and exited, but paused and sent a few Stinging Hexes at Harry for good measure. He listened to the screams, soaking up the pain. Finally. He had won the Boy Who Lived. The wizarding world was his for the taking.

** I may continue this, but it may stay a oneshot. As there is a 40% chance I'll add something do it, I have not labeled it 'compleate.' If some of you think that Harry gave in too soon, the physcological affects of being at your enimies mercy can't be good, and after all those Crucios and other meathods of pain, Harry would be weak, thus, he could not fully resist an Impervious. **

**Also, I really hate having to force ideas, so updates, if any, would be pretty random. The only times I am willing to force writting is for NaNoWriMo.**


End file.
